Headphones are known in the art. FIG. 1 shows an example of a pair of headphones 100. In the existing art, the pair of headphones 100 typically comprises a headband 110. Typically, but not necessarily, the headband 110 is an arced headband. The headband 110 is generally configured to extend along a portion of a head of a user, or wearer, of the pair of headphones 100. Each headband end 120 is provided with a respective earpiece 130. Each of the two earpieces 130 comprises respective speaker elements, etc. (not shown), as is conventional and known in the existing art. The earpieces 130 also provide a volume around (or at) the ears of the user such that the pair of headphones 100 may be worn conveniently by the user and such that the sound listening experience is satisfactory when using the pair of headphones 100.
In order to provide a sound listening experience that is satisfactory when using a pair of headphones of the type shown in FIG. 1, the two earpieces 130 should typically press sufficiently towards the ears of the user (or, the areas of the head which are proximate to the respective ears), during use. This force, i.e. the force with which the earpieces 130 press against the ears of the user during use, is sometimes referred to as the clamp force. This clamp force may also be important to allow for the pair of headphones 100 to stay in place on the head of the user, when in use. Additionally, the clamp force may be important to enable the sealing of the sound when the earpieces 130 are provided around (or at) the ears of the user. At the same time, it is recognized that it may be equally important that the pair of headphones 100 can be worn conveniently. In order to allow for headphones 100 that can be worn conveniently, it is becoming increasingly important to allow for personalized headphones which can be adjusted to different sizes and/or shapes of users' heads.